


Choose life

by Garance



Series: My english works [28]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bruce Has Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clark went to the Lake House, he did not expect to find Bruce so desperate.





	Choose life

Choose life

 

 Bruce was crying. Clark missed a heartbeat and stammered something incomprehensible. He did not understand why, he did not know which of his actions caused the tears. He darted a hand on Bruce's cheek to try to calm him down but only got a more painful sob, he pulled his hand away and took the man in his arms, forcing him to rest his head on his shoulder. Clark gently caressed Bruce's neck with his left hand and with his other hand running over his back, comforting him like a child. He had just gone to the Lake House to visit Bruce, and also to apologize for nearly killing him on his return. It was incomprehensible and Clark was now consoling a man of forty-five with suicidal tendencies.

 

"Are you all right, Bruce ?" Clark asked, continuing to rub his back

''I killed you... It's my fault... I'm so sorry... I do not deserve to live... Excuse me for everything...'' Bruce murmured snatches of sentences, continuing to cry on Superman's shoulder

"Hey, calm down. Nothing that has happened is your fault, I promise you. I have forgiven you for a long time. Do not say that kind of thing anymore.''

"I... I caused so much pain, I killed, I hurt... I hurt you so much... Oh my god... Diana... She was right... I do not know how to turn the page...''

"Bruce ! Everything is fine !''

 

Clark broke the embrace and lifted Bruce's chin for him to look at him, his blue gaze landing on the brown eyes stained with tears. He wiped Bruce's face and pulled his lips to the other pair before kissing the billionaire, surprising him. Clark put a hand on Bruce's cheek and gently stroked his face, soothing him. Clark heard a groan from the other man's mouth and smiled in the kiss. He took that warm moment as a new excuse and they did much more than a kiss for the rest of their time... Clark made Bruce promise that he would choose life, and that he would no longer try to say things horrible about himself.

 

 The End


End file.
